


Flash Thompsons secret twitter account

by PeterParkerFanboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gay Peter Parker, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, trans flash thompson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy
Summary: Flash Thompson, bully of peter parker. But he wishes to be more. Twitter fic with hopefully some plot!Discontinued. Might pick it up again once I feel mentally stable
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 81
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

Yeet @pbp  
High school parties are shit. 

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
I didn’t go. How bad was it?

~~~

Peter and Ned walk-in, Flash of course has to make a big deal! 

“Hey, Penis Parker! I’m surprised you came. Not too busy with your imaginary girlfriend?” A few people laughed because making fun of people is totally funny. 

“I’m gay Flash. You could at least get one thing correct.” It was at that moment that he knew, he fucked up. 

“Oh! That makes so much sense! You and Leeds huh. Good for you too! You’re both equally lame.” Mocking and sarcasm are heavy in Flashes tone. 

~~~  
Yeet @pbp  
I just want today to be over. Tomorrow will be better right?

Nedd @codened  
I hate to say this…. But probably not. You’ve got parker luck

Yeet @pbp  
:(

~~~

Yeet @pbp  
Today is not better. Fell down the stairs at my school in front of everyone! I hate myself. 

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
It wasn’t that bad. 

Yeet @pbp  
It was awful. I have a bloody nose!

Thompson @flashydashy  
Hahah nerd! Can’t be straight can’t walk straight. 

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
You’re not straight either flash. 

Thompson @flashydashy  
I am 1000% straight!

Yeet @pbp  
You’ve slapped my ass on multiple occassions. 

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
You write spider-man x reader fanfics and spider-man self-inserts where he falls in love with you, and he swings you to the top of a building and make-out. 

Thompson @flashydashy  
THAT WAS A SECRET MJ OML

Yeet @pbp  
….you write fanfics?

Thompson @flashydashy  
Have you seen spidey’s ass!?!?! How could I not?

Yeet @pbp  
Wow

Thompson @flashydashy  
So I may be 50% straight…. 

Nedd @codened  
Did the flash Thompson just come out as bi?

~~~

Meanwhile on The Flash Thompson’s secret account….

Gene @geniebeanie  
That awkward moment when you bully your gay awakening because you’re afraid of them liking you back and figuring out your trans ahahah i hate myself  
Rando @randomperson  
Sounds like you got issues buddy

Gene @geniebeanie  
I do,,, but like,,, that be life

Beep @hahano  
They’re not going to date you if your mean to them. 

Gene @geniebeanie  
I KNOW! I’ve been crushing on him for literally 4 years! Like after I transitioned I transferred schools and he was just so sweet and ughh he looks like a doe with his big brown eyes and i threw potatoes at him instead of being normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Thompson @flashydashy  
Why does Spider-man keep arresting all my dealers? @itswednesdaymydudes

Myfreindscallme @MJ   
It’s very unfortunate. @itswednesdaymydudes

Spider-man @itswednesymydudes  
Hmm maybe don’t do drugs! Pot may be legal but only if your 21! Keep those brains healthy

Nedd @codened  
You sound like a cap PSA

Spider-man @itswednesymydudes  
Please don't compare me to that dude! I’ve sat threw far to many detention PSAs and they hurt my soul

~~~  
Acedec Chat

Flash: OMG GUYS SOIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTE KDNVUEB IUfMcbeh  
Sally: take a few deep breathes and calm down a little. In for 4 out for 4.   
Flash: thank you  
Flash: but still! He replied!! To me!!!  
Ned: he’s replied to peter like a few times  
Peter: Ned. Buddy. I love you. But just flash live in this moment and not give him more reasons to kill me  
Ned: sorry peter  
Flash: im to happy to care rn!   
MJ: gay keyboard smash, nice.   
Flash: one of my bi awakenings just replied to me on twitter of course im going to keybaord smash.  
Charles: i think everything is in love with spider-man  
MJ: im a lesbian?   
Charles: And?   
Charles: you cannot tell me that spiderman isn’t hot  
Cindy: we’ve never even seen what he actually looks like!  
Flash: yes but, you can see his abs and muscles threw the suit and dammnn  
MJ: a few days ago Flash: Im so straight haha girls Flash Rn: spiderman is the love of my life and im very very bi   
Flash: shut up

~~~

Gene @geniebeaine  
My two bi awakenings: The person I bully, and spider-man. 

PanwithAplan @a_pansexual_person  
Why not just…. Be nice to him?

Gene @geniebeanie  
Hahahah no

HPfan @false_heteros  
But….Why not?

Gene @geaniebeanie  
I know that that sounds like the smart choice and all but I don’t want people to be close to me

Gene @geaniebeanie  
Like, i don’t even have freinds, i have people i hang out with at school and pretend to tolerate even though they all suck ass. I need to gaurd myself. 

Gene @geaniebeanie  
When I came out as trans, I wasn’t planning on switching schools. I did it because i had too. Everyone i thought liked me, and would still like me, didn’t. I changed my named to eugene and immediately got shit

Gene @geaniebeanie  
Like… I just don’t want that to happen again… I like my school. I like staring at my chrush. I like being on a team, even if the people on it don’t like me they know more about then my “freinds” I can’t loose that. And if being a bully and people hating me is the way i feel i can keep this then will

Gene @geaniebeanie  
I’ll apologize at graduation. And see how life goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Writing deep as plot lines that i'll forget about and change in like 12 chapter. 
> 
> Thank y'all for reading :) 
> 
> So fans of bug mouth did you like the new season? I loved it. I was extremely wierded out in many many scenes/epiosodes but it was pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

Gene @geniebeanie  
He looks so beautiful today… 

Gene @geniebeanie  
His hair is kinda messy and his curls just look so amazing. I want to touch it :(

~~~

Acedec Chat

Peter: did we have homework in any classes?   
MJ: yes  
Peter: fuck  
Flash: we did???  
MJ: no, i just love getting peter to swear  
Charles: don’t do that to me Michelle  
Cindy: i can’t beileve nonw of you pay attention in clas…   
Flash: twitter is more entertaining then school  
Peter: i spent all of my time on tiktok   
Sally: mood  
MJ: wow  
Peter: someone kill me?  
Cindy: why?  
Peter: mile run in gym class  
Flash; fuck  
Flash: i don’t wanna do that :(  
Ned: anyone wanna just skip?  
Peter: i’m already in detention for like 6 months i’d rather not add to that time  
~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
Time to run a mile in a binder. Say a prayer for my ribs

(roughly 45 minutes later)

Thompson @flashydashy  
I feel like death

Cindy @moonmoon  
Mile was that bad?

Thompson @flashydashy  
My nerd body was not made for running

Nedd @codened  
I feel like PE only exists to spite us. We go to a STEM school why do we have it?

Yeet @pbp  
i agree ned

~~~

Thompson @flashydashy  
Ughh why does he have to be so hot :(

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
Oh? Who?

Thompson @flashydaashy  
Fuck,,, wrong account. No comment 

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
Hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the most found of this chapter but oh well. 
> 
> My sister and I are gonna go Christmas shopping tomorrow! I'm excited. And me and her kid, my 5 year old nephew, made a shit load of papeer snowflakes today and I hung them up in our living room. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter :)   
> I need friends, if you wanna be friends lmk


	4. Chapter 4

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
@flashydashy hope you know I'm gonna find your other account. 

Thompson @flashydashy   
I know :( I should just block you on it

Myfreindscallme @MJ  
I don't recommend that. 

Thompson @flashydashy  
Yes Ma'am.   
~~~

Acedec Chat

Charles: I took a nap in APUSH someone give me notes, please  
Mr.Harrington: Charles… I’m disappointed  
Peter: i sleep n like all my classes LOL  
Peter: omg i hate when my phone makes lol capitalll  
Flash: how are you top of the class when you sleep in all classes?  
MJ: he’s a giant nerd  
Peter: I am not!   
Ned: Buddy,.... We’re nerds it’s okay. MJ is equally as nerdy she just hides it well  
MJ: I’ll hit you with my book  
Ned: Only a nerd would carry around a 5 million page book   
Flash: Thoses be fightin words Neddy boi  
Peter: omg neddy boi is best name for you  
Ned: no. Flashy Boi   
Fash: that feels wrong  
Peter: Genie Boi?   
Flash: No.   
Peter: :(  
Mr.Harrington: Im so disappointed in all of you  
Mr.Harrington: most of you are in my class!  
Abe: your on your phone we’re on ours  
Charles: ohhhh burnnnn   
Charles: this shit is wild today  
Peter: like a bon jovi concert  
MJ: wow peter bullying our amazing team mates  
Peter: :(  
Charles: Do i really say that that often?  
FLash: yea but its cute  
MJ: flash. Yourr’e being weird today  
MJ: first you tweet some cryptid tweet about some boy being cute, saying wrong account, then you don’t bully peter all day(you’ve been nice????) and you just helped a classmate telling them that they’re cute instead of making fun of them. I am concerned.   
Flash: figure my secrets out if you want jeez.   
~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
So,,, my crush called me genie boi and i feel like combusting

Gene @geniebeanie  
Also, i tweeted from the wrong account today and Scary Girl (remember her?) shes trying to figure out my secrets and my secret accounts. She wouldn’t tattle i know, but ANXIETY

Gene @geniebeanie  
Gonna go cry in the bathroom hahahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU   
> I won a book at my school's weekly giveaways!!! Its the Miles Morlas book by Jason Reynolds and I'm like dying of excitement because eYESSS   
> LIke knfhjfbfansdkjefkjeefbew dqwjdnkjewbfwefs ya know????


	5. Chapter 5

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
Civil War 2 coming to town. 

Steve Rogers @cap  
I didn't mean it like that! 

Bucky @onearmedman  
What did you do???

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
He insulted my kid! 

Steve Rogers @cap  
I didn't mean it like that! I would never insult your son! He's like 12! Why would I be mean to a 12 year old???  
~~~ 

Bitch @IronDaddy  
Tony Stark has a kid????

Bucky @onearmedman  
Yea. Hes like 16??? Good kid. 2nd smartest person I've met. 

Bitch @IronDaddy  
Stark being the first?

Bucky @onearmedman  
HA! No shuri. Peters definitely almost as smart as Princess Shuri. 

Thompson @flashydashy  
Peter???? Last name stark…?

Bucky @onearmedman  
Parker? I think. Peter parker? 

Thompson @flashydashy  
@pbp WTF Omg WTF???? DJKCNEK

Yeet @pbp  
OMG UNCLE BUCK TONY IS GONNA KILL YOU OR WORSE…...PEPPER! 

Yeet @pbp  
Haha I just went from 3k to 15k and I think I'm having a panicattack

Thompson @flashydashy  
Where you are you? 3rd wing? 

Yeet @pbp  
Yeaa

Thompson @flashydashy  
Omw  
~~~

Acedec Chat 

Abe: peter? You feeling okay?  
Peter: yea just a small panic attack. Im getting picked up in a few minutes  
Peter: flash is sitting in the office with me. (I've never seen him this nice and kts worrying me)  
Flash: wow  
Flash: I can't help you without people being worried???  
MJ: you haven't been bullying him for like 2 weeks.  
Flash: I can't try to be a better person :(  
Flash: its hard. Just let me try to be better.  
Peter: good for you flash!  
Ned: its weird  
Flash: yea well. Get used to it.  
MJ: so. Flash is trying to be better because he realized that his freinds are awful, has been eating lunch alone, spending more time online, has a personal twitter (I'm looking for it still), and know even though he's trying and has been for a bit… People are going to think that he's only doing it because Peter is Tony Starks kid.  
MJ: did I get it all?  
Flash: pretty much.  
Peter: im glad you're trying :)  
~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
Jfjrksjcbkdnskskxkc 

Gene @geniebeanie  
So its been like 2 weeks since I've bullied Lover Boy and he noticed and asked about it and was all

Gene @geniebeanie  
"You've been nice and I'm worried that something is wrong are you okay I'm concerned" 

Gene @geniebeanie  
Like WHAT! Then scary girl was all "heres EXACTLY whats going down" in our team chat. shes an All knowing goddess I swear. 

Gene @geniebeanie  
So he told me "IM GLAD YOUR TRYING :)" like ODNFUEOWKDJTOWNXNFJE I JUST WANNA KISS THE FUCK OUT OF HIS FACE

Gene @geniebeanie  
And all this happened because he had a panic attack and I helped him and then called his aunt to get him and like made sure he was okay snfmdc nakxjcke akskjxvcr

~~~  
MJ: hmmmm  
Geniebeanie: hi mj.  
Geniebeanie: see you found my account.  
MJ: im scary girl really.  
MJ: and damn I actually didn't know you were crushing on Peter.  
Geniebeanie:im doing a good job hiding it then.  
Geniebeanie: don't tell anyone anything? Please.  
MJ: stop binding for so long and I won't. I'm a decent human jeez Eugene.  
Geniebeanie: thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones pretty long lol
> 
> I'm proud of this chapter!!!! 
> 
> So like I hate mutiple of my classes and I cannot wait for next semester!!! I start all new classes next semester and like ugh. Who knew transferring to an Academy would give me more work? 
> 
> Next semester I'm taking a life course (a course on how to pay bills. Get a job. Be a responsibel adult.) And I'm taking Mythology and Folklore. (For an English credit) I'm a junior in high school (11 grade hahaha) and I'm literally so far behind in graduating.... I need like 8 more credits. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my school rant 🤣 hows school for Y'all??? If your in it


	6. Chapter 6

Acedec chat

Cindy: someone…. Anyone…. Do my homework.   
Sally: mine too!   
Flash: I will pay someone to do mine.   
Peter: how much?   
Flash: ???  
Peter: I'm broke. I'm smart. Pay me.   
Flash: alright.   
Mr.Harrington: ….   
Mr.Harrington: I'm just gonna ignore that this happened in favor of you to getting along.   
Flash: I'm trying to not be a dick.   
Peter: you're doing great.   
Peter: but seriously. How much.   
Flash: $30??  
Peter: I feel the need to hug you.   
MJ: why don't you just ask Stark for money. He admitted on twitter that your his kid.   
Peter: not by law. And he pays for may and I's apartment. And our food.   
Flash: what do you need money for?   
Peter: …. I lost my backpack again  
MJ: that's the 3rd one this month!   
Peter: I know!   
~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
I'm paying my crush to do my homework! 

HaGay @that_weird_gay  
And… That's a good thing? 

Gene @geniebeanie  
He doesn't have that much money and it means that we might accidentally brush hands well I give him my homework! Wmnfjekskxbfje

Ironman?IronCan @I_am_Ineffable  
When you stumble on an account and instantly stan 

Gene @geniebeanie  
I'm glad you all love my gay pining and trans issues XD

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
Speaking of trans issues. Take of you binder you nerd. 

Gene @geniebeanie  
Did… You seriously make a new account to interact with me? 

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
I didn't want my main to be seen and you to be outed. 

Gene @geniebeanie  
Thanks scary girl :)

~~~

Yeet @pbp  
So… I have a shit load of followers. 

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
Sorry Underoos

Yeet @pbp  
OMG TONY NO. NO KNICKNAMES ONLINE! 

Yeet @pbp  
PEOPLE FROM SCHOOL FOLLOW ME!!!

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
…..sorry kid…. Can I make up for this with ice cream and letting you help me with my suit? 

Yeet @pbp  
Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluffy chapter???
> 
> So, heres a fun story. I was salty at my mom because she wouldn't let me decorate for Christmas. Like rude I wanted to put the tree up. So I was salty but I new I'd have it up in time for the holidays and stuff. But I had a dream that we didn't. We didn't have any decorations up so when Santa (yup. Santa) got here to give my all of us presents he got angry and grew like 4 feet taller. Like breaking the ceiling and (⚠ trigger warning⚠) he killed every one in the house then lite the tree on fire and stole my dogs. So the next day (yesterday) I made mom let me put the tree up. 
> 
> What do y'all want for Christmas??? Do you celebrate Christmas? If not what do you celebrate? I personally want a body that doesn't constantly hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Nerds + MJ

Ned: :(((((  
Peter: :(((((((  
MJ: wow.   
Peter: We just wanna knowwww  
MJ: I haven’t even found flashes other twitter yet.  
Ned: and if you do find it????  
MJ: I won’t give it to you   
Peter: why not :(  
MJ: because its probably super personal and he doesn’t want to share it with us. We’re not even his friends  
Peter: We could be though! He’s been way nicer and all of his ‘friends’ like…. Stopped being nice to him so we should totally invite him to atleast sit with us at lunch!!!  
Ned: Peter stop.   
Peter:????  
Ned: youre being to much of a cinnamon roll. Of course we’re inviting him.   
MJ: ah yes Im sure he’d love to be apart of the loser squad  
MJ: ill ask him nerds

~~~

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
@geniebeanie the rest of the loser sqauad and I invite you to sit with us at lunch

Gene @geniebeanie  
….BUT crush sits there… i can’t do that

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
He’s the one who wanted to invited you

Gene @geniebeanie  
I’ve died and gone to heaven. 

~~~~

Yeet @pbp  
Do yall ever hug your ex bully because he paid you to do his homework??? Yea same. 

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
….What?

Yeet @pbp  
…. 

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
You were bullied???

Yeet @pbp  
Its cool were freinds now

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
We’re talking about this when you get home. 

~~~

Acedec Chat

Abe: (picture of Peter hugging Flash, Peter is gripping him tightly. Flash looks confused and is blushing)  
Cindy: never thought I’d see the day this would happen.   
Flash: i swear he bruised me with that hug  
Peter: I was happy! Sorry if i did   
MJ: I don’t know who to make fun of first…   
Sally: thats pretty cute. Flash looks so embarrassed in it  
Flash: I wasn’t expecting it

~~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
HE HUGGED ME OMG IMSKJFNLK dfjn dnf  
Azula @lelanors  
What was it like???

Gene @geniebeanie  
My sides and back are bruised from how tight he hugged me

StephenKingIsCool @lilacskylar  
OW! That sounds like a painful hug

Gene @geniebeanie  
It was perfect. I am never going to forget this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of yalls comments make me furiously blush. Like bright ass red...   
> SO I finally figured out how to set a picture on here !!! Its a self-portrait I did UwU
> 
> Yesterday my bestie and her girlfriend decided to try to get me and his girlfriend's bestie. I'm recently single and they straight up did it like a fanfic. They invited her into our groupchat and we started talking and then my bestie, Kay, added me and the other girl into a groupchat told us we'd be a good couple and then left. Like aehfoanrfowejf vawoeifjaoiefn 
> 
> How are yall doing????


	8. Chapter 8

Gene @geniebeanie  
When your binder is rubbing your skin raw but your in class so you just suffer

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
Just leave to go to bathroom. I have cream for chaffing in my bag

Gene @geniebeanie  
Im fine tell after class

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
Alrighttt  
~~~

Thompson @flashydashy  
Anyone wanna hit me with a car? It can be mine I’ll give you to keys

Yeet @pbp  
No :( I do not allow

Thompson @flashydashy  
I’m in a different room and i can feel the sad puppy eyes…. And like you’ve nver joked about death. Hypocrite

Yeet @pbp  
You hav no proof :(

Nedd @codened  
Hmmmm (video of Petr laying on the floor. “I want to jump out of that windo” he points at the window.  
Ned replies “Its only 5 stories you’d probably live” To which peter jumps up and opens the window)

Yeet @pbp  
That was finals season you can’t hold that against me. 

~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: I wish some avengers were openly out. Like I know Cap and Bucky. But you can not tell me Tony stark is straight  
MJ: Pepper potts and Natasha Romanav are lesbain queens and I refuse to let anyone change my mind  
Peter: Spider-man is gay  
Flash: for real????  
Peter: I mean he told me my pride pin was cool and that he had the same one so yea i think so  
Sally: so cool  
Abe: still cannot beilve Peter Parker knows the avengers  
Peter: Not all of them… Just a feww  
Flash: still so cool!!!!  
Ned: I met a few!!!  
Peter: ughhhh  
Ned: This is what you get for bringing me with you to stay at the tower  
Peter: Tony wanted me over and we had a lego date it was needed  
MJ: Nerds  
Ned: I met “lesbian queen” Pepper Potts so fight me  
MJ: I will! Don’t doubt me loser  
Mr.Harrington: can we not fight??? At least take it off school grounds  
MJ: lame  
~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
HE INVITED ME OVER

Gene @geniebeanie  
I AM GOING TO HSI HOUSE JDSKJNFEJ DJHFJW IDNWIURWIRHWOID ifwi

:) @Child_of_Nightmares  
Good job Gene!! Next step kiss him. 

Gene @geniebeanie  
Not happening. Nope. Sorry. We’re gonna build legos. I’ve never done it beofre but i was invited anyways! How cool is that???

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
How cool is it that their not just using you for your brain and weed like your old ‘freinds’? Glad you joined us, Nerd. Now you’ll learn what it’s like to have real freinds

Gene @geniebeanie  
I know! Its so weird tho. I’m so excited!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on winter break and I could not be more happy. Like Christmas and no classes. PARADISEEEEEE
> 
> I get to sleep in y'all. I'm gonna not be woken from my slumber by an alarm and I am just so happpppyyyy


	9. Chapter 9

Gene @geniebeanie  
GOIGN OVER TO MY CRUSHES HOUSEs!!111!!!11!!!!

Gene @geniebeanie  
You have no idea how excited I am

Gene @geneibeanie  
Also nervous because I’ve never driven there before and I’m worried I’ll be late and fuck everything up

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
Remember to breathe. 

Gene @geniebeanie  
Thanks  
~~~

Yeet @pbp  
Hanging with the boys ( Selfie of Peter, Ned, and Flash. Ned looks excited, Peters smiling towards the camera and Flash looks nervous but is still smiling)

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
You three have fun be safe don’t do drugs

Yeet @pbp  
I know you're new to the whole dad thing Mr.Stark but really??? 

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
Don’t do anything I’d do and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. 

Thomspon @flashydashy  
Sir? That doesn’t make sense

Yeet @pbp  
There's a little gray area, that’s where we operate

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
That's my boy :)  
~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
When you have to take shallow breathes because of your binder but don’t wanna take it off because your at crushes house and your anxious

(I love your twit fic)@Yourlocalgremlin  
That doesn’t sound healthy :(

Gene @geniebeanie  
Its not hahahaha im fine

PurpleIScool @NicholeIsPurple  
Petition to get Gene to take care of himself Sign here (fake link)

ILoveSpace @SpaceyParker  
I’ll sign 

Gene @geniebeanie  
Wow my loving fanbase attacking me for being anxious around a cute boy. 

Wow @genecallsmescarygirl  
You’ve been there for a while just go home so you don’t pass out

Gene @geniebeanie  
But… He’s so cuteee

Gene @geniebeanie  
Your write tho Scary girllll I’ll tell I should head home

~~~

Acedec Chat

Abe: How weird is it that Flash has a redemption arc and becomes freinds with the person he bullied???   
Flash: I find it just as weird. Im happy about it tho  
Peter: I thought you were driving rn flash? Texting and driving isnt safeee  
Flash: I’m home already  
Charles: OOo what were you to doingg  
Flash: building legos  
Ned: It was fun!  
Peter: Yess  
Sally: Awe Its cute that flash is happy  
Flash: yea who knew having friends who don’t use you make you happy   
Ned: lol   
Mr.Harington: Just a reminder to study this weekend  
Cindy: Having a teacher in a gc is super lame  
Sally: I agree like hes always yelling at us for talking and misusing the team chat  
Mr. Harrington: Maybe if you didn’t text in class I’d be more happy  
Flash: But…. You…. Text.. In … Class….   
Peter: You sent us a meme well I was literally in ypur class  
Abe: remember the day HArrington spammed us with memes???  
Peter: YES  
Flash: I loved that XD

~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
Breathing is nice in case your curious. Dysphoria on the other hand…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginging of break what do i do??? Cut bangs with kids scissors....


	10. Chapter 10

Acedec Chat

Flash: Kill me?   
Peter: can't To tired  
Flash: mood  
Cindy: why are we killing you flash?   
Flash: doing the AP algebra homework and crying  
Cindy: mood  
Peter: I can help maybe?   
Flash: yes please.   
Peter: I'm not susposed to have people over when Mays not home tho  
Flash: I'll come pick you up. We can do it at my house or the library  
Peter: Library.   
Sally: oo a study date. ;)  
Flash: ???   
Sally: ;)

~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
Complained about crying over math and Crush is gonna help me with it :)

Wow @genecallsmescarygirl  
Study date ;)

Gene @geniebeanie  
UGHHH

StarWarsFan @immaletyoufinish  
Oooo study date ;)

Gene @geniebeanie  
Im so glad my fanbase makes fun of me

MoveIMgay @that_weird_gay  
We’re glad you appreciate us   
~~~

Flash to Peter

Flash: i’m about to head over there make sure you’re ready?  
Peter: Will do :)

~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
It went well :) wasn’t a date :( but on the right trackkk

:) @Petertingle_19  
Oooo!! Good jobbb

Stan @BTS_215  
Who knew hearing about someone pine all day would be entertaining

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
It’s more entertaining in real life trust me

Gene @geniebeanie  
:((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaallllll i got a PC (its my grandpas lol) but ive been playing so much minecraft!!! Im trying to get better at sky wars cause sky wars is the besttt
> 
> How are yall????


	11. Chapter 11

Acedec Chat

Flash:my parents are out of town this weekend if y’all wanna hang out  
peter:Sounds fun  
Abe: oo yes lets do it  
Sally:Like hang out, lame, or hang out, fun?  
Flash: fun  
MJ:It’s wednesday and your asking me about this weekend already  
Flash: well… ask before and people can change plans if they really wanna go  
Flash: common courtesy  
Mr.Harrington: Make sure you do nothing illegal  
Peter: But… thats sounds fun  
Charles: oh god imagine peter doing something illegal. Cinnaminroll  
Peter: :(

~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
Invited chrush over to my house for a partyyy 

Gene @geniebeanie  
I mean its this weekend but excited haha

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
Are we going to have a fun party or a lame one?

Gene @geniebeanie  
Depends on if Spider-man arrested my dealer again….

~~~

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
My kid asked if he go to a party during my weekend

Yeet @pbp  
You never answered… 

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
Will their be drugs and alcohol at said party?

Yeet @pbp  
I mean… no? If i do ill call you to come pick me up

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
Alright…. But I’m driving you there. 

Yeet @pbp  
Okay!

Stark @youknowwhoiam  
Will you do said drugs?

Yeet @pbp  
Yay! @codened i can go :)

Nedd @codened  
YAY!

May @May-Bee  
Remember. Don’t drink a drink given to you, don’t leave your drink unattended, don’t do anything stupid, Stick with Ned. 

Nedd @codened  
Yes May!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Almost christmas!!!!!! I won't uptade again tell after christmas. So for a few days lol
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful hoiliday season!!!! :))))


	12. Chapter 12

Thompson @flashydashy  
Hanging with these nerds (image of the whole team sitting on the floor in Flashs living room. They’re around a coffee table. All but MJ seems to be laughing and smiling, she just had a small smile)

Yeet @pbp  
Ughh i look gross in that pic

Thompson @flashydashy  
Not possible ;)  
~~~

MJ snorted as she checked her phone, Flash of course flirting. Peters face turned beat read at even the comment. 

Peter, attempted, the quietly leave the room tell his glowing blush calmed down. He failed. Falling over his own two feet he faceplanted into the carpet.   
“You haven’t even drank anything loser.” MJ snorted. 

“I give up. I’m staying here. I attemp defeat universe.” Peter sighed and pityfully told the sky. 

Everyone, of course, laughed at his misery. Flash went to help him up. The smallest touched made both boys blush. 

~~~

Gene @geniebeanie  
Flirted with crush :)) he turned bright red and fell on the floor. Is this a good sign or no?

IronDadFan @Mdawg225  
He blushed?!?!?!? I’d say good sign :)

Wow. @genecallsmescarygirl  
I think the loser likes you

Gene @geniebeanie  
Thank you Mdawg, Anf scarygirl is always right… should i make a move? Ask him out? 

:) @Xx_hell_frost_xX  
Dewit

Gene @geniebeanie  
Gonna spend 5 years figuring out how first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a break from writing to spend the hoiladays with the fam :) hope yall had an amazing hoiladay season!!!
> 
> Happy new year!! May we hope 2021 is better. Kmock on wood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet new fic. Hope yall enjoy it :)


End file.
